Caminos Cruzados
by Maria P Bet
Summary: Katniss Everdeen es una ambientalista que trabaja con una ONG. Peeta mellark es un cineasta que quiere hacer un documental, pero a su vez su padre es el dueño de una multinacional que le ha causado muchos problemas a la empresa donde trabaja Katniss. ¿que pasa si se encuentran y descubren algo mas?. todo pertenece a Zusane Collinz
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Mi Nombre es Katniss everdeen. Tengo 23 años y trabajo con una ONG encargada de respetar al medio ambiente. Amo mi trabajo, tengo una hermana que está en residencia médica y dentro de un año se graduará. Mi Padre es un reconocido arquero que ganó una medalla en los olímpicos y mi madre es enfermera.

Me dirijo hacia mi oficina donde mi jefe **Haimitch** me espera.

-Hola Preciosa me dice. –Hola ¿Cómo estás? Le pregunto. Bien gracias.

Quiero que vayas al bosque del 12 y supervises que todo esté bien. Sabes a que me refiero, que no haya traficantes de fauna ni un incendio forestal me dice.

Claro Haimitch salgo en unos 20 minutos.

Como lo dije salí hacia allá y encontré todo normal, sin embargo siempre me gusta dar un paseo por aquí ya que es tranquilo y ayuda a despejarme.

Camino por el bosque hasta que noto que alguien me sigue, volteo a mirar y me encuentro con unos ojos azules que miran intensamente al río que pasa por a.

Me acerco para mirarlo mejor. Es de estatura media y tiene rizos rubios que le caen sobre la frente. Pero lo que más me cautivan, son sus ojos tan azules. Es como si estuviera mirando el mismo mar o el cielo.

-Hola mi nombre es Peeta Mellark me dice. Hola soy Katniss Everdeen, le respondo. -¿y qué haces aquí? El vuelve a preguntarme.

Soy una activista que trabaja con el ambiente y vine a mirar si todo estaba en orden, le digo. – ¿y tú qué haces aquí? Soy documentalista y estoy buscando algo que filmar, pero no encuentro algo interesante.

Si quieres te podría mostrar algunos lugares para que los puedas filmar y así hacer tu documental.

Si eso me encantaría, me dice con una sonrisa.

Ok entonces nos vemos mañana aquí mismo ¿te parece? Le pregunto. Claro que sí y ahora adiós le digo. Adiós, Katniss un placer conocerte, me dice. Lo mismo digo de ti.

Hola esta es mi primera historia en esta web. díganme que les parece en los reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Tenía que reconocerlo, el era un joven muy agradable, lindo y tierno. Después de hablar con Peeta me dirigí de nuevo hacia mi oficina para darle a Haimitch el reporte de cómo había encontrado el bosque.

Antes de llegar me encuentro con Annie y Joanna ellas son mis amigas desde que tenemos memoria. Joanna trabaja en el 7 ella es una gran empresaria, en el mundo de la madera pues se encarga de fabricar productos con la madera reciclada para así no tener que cortar mas árboles. Annie trabaja en el 4 como bióloga marina.

-Hola Descerebrada me saluda Joanna. Es un apodo cariñoso de su parte, la verdad es que siempre me ha dicho así.-Hola Jo ¿Cómo estás? Le pregunto. Bien gracias acabamos de llegar para darte una sorpresa me dice.

-¿Cuál? Pregunto llena de emoción. -si te lo decimos, ya no sería sorpresa me dice Annie. -Si es verdad. ¿van a subir? Les pregunto. -No Kat, tenemos que ir a nuestro hotel pero nos podemos ver a la hora del almuerzo. ¿te parece? Pregunta Annie. Claro, déjenme la dirección de su hotel y nos vemos a. Ellas me dan un papel con la dirección y se van en el auto de Johanna.

Durante el resto de la mañana me la paso arreglando documentos, escribiendo informes y contestando algunos correos importantes. A las 12 pm me dirijo hacia el Hotel de las chicas. Llego a la recepción y pregunto por Annie Cresta y Joanna Mason, la recepcionista Capítulo 2

Tenía que reconocerlo, el era un joven muy agradable, lindo y tierno. Después de hablar con Peeta me dirigí de nuevo hacia mi oficina para darle a Haimitch el reporte de cómo había encontrado el bosque.

Antes de llegar me encuentro con Annie y Joanna ellas son mis amigas desde que tenemos memoria. Joanna trabaja en el 7 ella es una gran empresaria, en el mundo de la madera pues se encarga de fabricar productos con la madera reciclada para así no tener que cortar mas árboles. Annie trabaja en el 4 como bióloga marina.

-Hola Descerebrada me saluda Joanna. Es un apodo cariñoso de su parte, la verdad es que siempre me ha dicho así.-Hola Jo ¿Cómo estás? Le pregunto. Bien gracias acabamos de llegar para darte una sorpresa me dice.

-¿Cuál? Pregunto llena de emoción. -si te lo decimos, ya no sería sorpresa me dice Annie. -Si es verdad. ¿van a subir? Les pregunto. -No Kat, tenemos que ir a nuestro hotel pero nos podemos ver a la hora del almuerzo. ¿te parece? Pregunta Annie. Claro, déjenme la dirección de su hotel y nos vemos a. Ellas me dan un papel con la dirección y se van en el auto de Johanna.

Durante el resto de la mañana me la paso arreglando documentos, escribiendo informes y contestando algunos correos importantes. A las 12 pm me dirijo hacia el Hotel de las chicas. Llego a la recepción y pregunto por Annie Cresta y Joanna Mason, la recepcionista me anuncia y en unos 5 minutos ellas están en el lovi.

-Hola Katniss me dice Annie. -Hola chicas, vamos a almorzar que tengo hambre, les digo. -Kat tu siempre estás con hambre y lo peor es que nunca subes de peso me dice Johanna. -Pues al menos yo no tengo un poster enorme de Taylor lawtner colgado en la pared de mi habitación junto con una foto mía en el vestido de novia, le digo y ella me fulmina con la mirada. -Cálmate ya Jo que ella solo te está molestando, y no es nada raro que todas tengamos un poster de nuestro amor platónico junto con una foto nuestra vestidas de novias, le dice Annie.

-Si solo te estaba tomando del pelo, por favor no te enojes conmigo esto último lo digo con una carita de perrito. -ok Katniss vamos ya a almorzar, ella me dice.

Nos dirigimos hacia el restaurante del hotel y a almorzamos, hablamos de cosas triviales y nos quedamos de ver hoy en la noche en un bar caraoque para divertirnos un rato . el resto de la tarde transcurre tranquila y normal, al final de la tarde me dirijo a mi casa para arreglarme. -Hola Katniss me saluda Prim. -Hola patito. ¿tuviste mucho que hacer hoy? -Pues la verdad es que si hay muchos pacientes con Neumonía. A Bueno me alegra que hayas tenido un buen día le digo y voy a mi habitación.

Al cabo de unos 20 minutos llegan Annie y Johanna. -¿vas a alguna parte? Me pregunta Prim. Si, voy a salir con Johanna y Annie. ¿quieres venir con nosotras?. No, estoy muy cansada tal vez otro día cuídate mucho Kat me dice y nos damos un abraza de despedida.

Al llegar al bar nos sentamos y pedimos algo de licor, está lleno y hay gente por todas partes. Cantamos un par de canciones que nos gustan y después nos vamos a bailar. Estoy por salir hacia la pista cuando lo veo, el está sentado con 2 chicos mas y se ve que la pasa bien. ¡Katniss! Me llama desde su mesa. Yo voy hasta haya y lo saludo. Hola Peeta, le digo con una sonrisa. -Hola Kat me alegra encontrarte por aquí. Si lo mismo digo.

-¿Bailas? Me dice. Pues…. No soy muy buena en eso. No importa vamos, no debes ser peor que yo. Esto hace que me ría y salimos a bailar.

Hola aquí está un nuevo cap. perdón por no actualizar pero es que la universidad me tiene muy ocupada y la verdad no sé cuando pueda volver a actualizar- pero bueno, un capitulo es mejor que nada no?. díganme que les parece en los comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

Esa noche la pase muy bien con Peeta, Annie y Johanna.

Al día siguiente me dirija hacia mi oficina para iniciar un nuevo día de trabajo.

–Hola preciosa me saluda Haimitch. –Hola Haimitch, le respondo.

¿que tal está el trabajo hoy?. Le pregunto. –Pues… ¿recuerdas a la empresa CHG? Me pregunta. Si. -Quieren hacer un edificio residencial en donde vive una comunidad hace muchos años y hay bastantes áreas protegidas. Oh, eso es terrible. Hay que hacer algo urgente, antes de que suceda lo peor le digo. –Si preciosa quiero que vayas a donde se está haciendo todo el papeleo, y les digas que reconsideren otros lugares para realizar la construcción., Claro que si Haimitch, le digo y salgo hacia ese lugar.

Pov Peeta.

Estos 2 días han sido maravillosos, conocí a alguien muy especial que ve el mundo de otra manera, que piensa diferente y que aprecia lo bello de la vida. Yo por mi parte solo aprecio algunas cosas abstractas como el arte y la pintura. Pero la mayoría del tiempo me enseñaron a solo apreciar cosas de valor. Claro, eso se aprende cuando tus padres son dueños de una gran compañía multinacional y estás rodeado de gente que solo le importa tener cosas de marca y no ven lo valioso de la vida como Katniss lo hace.

Sé que Katniss y yo somos de mundos diferentes, pero nos entendemos bien. Decidí ser un documentalista porque nunca me gustó escoger a las personas por sus cosas y me gusta filmar los espacios verdes como bosques o praderas.

Me dirijo al bosque para buscar algo interesante que filmar y saludar a mis padres que están a punto de firmar un contrato para construir un lujoso edificio residencial, por supuesto ellos no tienen encuentra a la comunidad que vive en ese lugar ni las áreas protegidas.

Estoy por llegar al bosque cuando veo a Katniss. –Hola le digo. –Hola Peeta que bueno verte por aquí. Si es que vine a hablar con la multinacional CHG para convencerlos de que cambien el lugar de construcción para un edificio.

-¿Me podrías acompañar? Me pregunta. –Si vamos. La sigo hasta donde están mis padres y algunos oficiales del gobierno.

-Buenos días señores, saluda Katniss. –Buenos días señorita everdeen ¿le podemos ayudar en algo?. –La verdad es que a mí no pero podrían ayudar a la comunidad reconsiderando los permisos de construcción. –Podemos revisarlos y cambiar algunas cosas para no afectar tanto al ambiente ni a las comunidades le dice mi madre a Kat. Ellos se retiran y me hacen señas para que me acerque.

-Hola Peeta me dice mi madre. –Hola mamá y Papá les digo abrazándolos.

¿Sabes quien es ella? Dice mi madre señalando a Katniss. –si es Katniss everdeen trabaja con una ONG. Si y esa misma ONG nos ha causado problemas con nuestros negocios. Así que si te conoce podremos hacer por primera vez un negocio sin interrupciones.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Le pregunto. ¿No es obvio ¿ acércate a ella y hazte su amigo para que su empresa no nos moleste mas.

-No voy hacer eso les digo. Peeta por favor, nosotros te hemos dado todo en la vida y nos tienes que devolver el favor de alguna manera. –Si Papá como tú lo dijiste les tengo que regresar el favor pero esto no es lo correcto, solo porque ella sea una persona agradable no me voy a acercar por interés.

Así que la conoces, me dice mi madre. Pues… solo un poco les digo.

Sin más que decir me retiro y me dirijo hacia donde está Katniss.

-¿los conoces? Me pregunta. Solo a ellos 2 son mis padres y quieren que me acerqué a ti para poder hacer sus negocios sin interrupciones. Pero en vez de eso solo digo. Si, son amigos de mis padres.

-Bien creo que es hora de que me baya me dice. Espera… ¿no quisieras ir a comer conmigo?. –Claro ben por mí a las 7 me dice. Ok, nos vemos a esa hora le digo y nos despedimos.

Hola aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Perdón por no subir uno nuevo. Pero es que he estado muy ocupada. Díganme que les parece el capítulo. Sus reviews me ayudan a ser mejor escritora.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

PoV Katniss.

Al llegar a la oficina me encuentro con Gale. El es mi mejor amigo desde que éramos niños. Al igual que yo él trabaja en la ONG llamada Mokinjay corporation. –Hola Katnip. –Hola Gale lo saludo de vuelta.

¿Cómo te fue en la auditoría esta mañana? Me pregunta. Bien… pero al estar yo allí, aparecieron los dueños de capitol company ya sabes es la compañía que nos ha causado tantos dolores de cabeza. Claro cómo olvidarla, dice con un tono sarcástico.

–¿y como estas Gale?. Muy bien gracias, la verdad es que no me había sentido mejor dice con una sonrisa. –por que ¿acaso ya invitaste a Johanna a salir? Le pregunto.

Claro y dijo que sí. –Pues me alegra que las cosas entre tú y ella vayan tomando su curso te mereces a alguien como ella, además son uno para el otro.

-¿y tú has encontrado a alguien especial?. Pues… estoy a punto de contestarle cuando suena mi celular.

-¿Hola?. Hola Katniss soy Peeta quería saber si habías llegado bien a tu trabajo.

Si estoy bien gracias por preguntar. –Solo llamo para saber si aún puedes salir mañana en la noche.

Si claro. Bien ¿Te parece si nos vemos en el restaurante que queda por la plaza a las 8 30? Me pregunta.

-Es perfecto nos vemos ahí.

-Ok Hasta mañana me dice y se corta la llamada.

-¿Quién era? Me pregunta Gale.

-¿Te acuerdas que hace un momento me preguntaste que si había conocido a alguien?.

Si. Pues era él, reconfirmando una cita.

-¿Cómo se llama? Me pregunta. –Su nombre es Peeta Mellark y está gravando un documental.

Ese apellido me suena familiar dice como si tratara de recordar algo. –Pues tal vez lo escuchaste en alguna película o algo así, el es cineasta. No… se que lo he escuchado en otra parte, bueno seguro que ya me voy a acordar dice restándole importancia.

-Chao Katnip tengo trabajo que hacer me dice.

-Chao Gale nos vemos pronto.

Después de que él se va termino algunos informes y me voy a casa.

Hola aquí está el capítulo 4. Perdón por la tardanza. Como ven, este capítulo está dedicado a la amistad de Gale y Katniss, ya que es una parte importante de la historia.

Agradezco a: Adelcy, Dianadelore y a todas las personas que agregan la historia a sus favoritos. Y Espero sus reviews para mejorar la historia. Acepto todo tipo de críticas eso sí, sin lenguaje ofensivo

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
